Ghost
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: When Edward left Bella shot herself. Now they are back living in their old house. But Bella is a ghost haunting their old house and there is only one way to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

I was going to end this pain. I walked to Charlie's room and looked under the bed. I found the gun and grabbed it then I went to _his _house. I walked to his room. The couch was still there. I laid down on it and pulled the trigger. "Goodbye Edward." I said with my dieing breathe.

**Other Character POV**

I was driving past a huge white mansion when I heard a gun shot. I ran inside and searched the rooms. Finally I saw a girl with a gun on the floor and a bullet wound in her chest. There was blood everywhere. I called 911.

**22 years later.**

**Edward POV**

We are coming back to Forks. I wonder if _she _will be there. Grown older. I hope. When we got there I went to my old room. Oddly it smelled like blood. After I put away my stuff I ran to Charlie's. I knocked on the door. He answered. He was old. I searched his mind but found no anger. "Is Bella here?" I asked. "No." he said. "Do you know where she is?" I asked. "Miller street third row second in." he said. I thanked him and left.

I drove to Miller street. I decided to walk from here. Miller Street seemed pretty short. The only thing on it was a cemetery. I walked in with a really bad feeling. I went up three rows and two in, it said: Isabella Swan 1969-2008 Beloved Daughter and Friend.** ( I think 1969 is right)** I gasped and started dry sobbing. I ran back to Charlie's. He answered the door."How?" I asked. "She shot herself two days after you left." he said and closed the door. I drove back to my house in shock. When I got there I just sat in the car sobbing. It was all my fault, if I hadn't left... I got out and went inside. "Edward what's wrong?" asked Alice. "She's dead." I said. She gasped. Now everybody was here. "What happened?" asked Emmett. "Bella shot herself two days after we left." I said still in shock. Just then a plate smashed against the wall. No one had thrown it.

Later that night I sat on the couch when I heard someone playing the piano. I walked downstairs. It was her lullaby. I looked at the piano. No one was there but the key were moving. I yelled bloody murder. "What's wrong?" yelled Carsile. He looked at the piano which was still playing. "I think we have a ghost." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" we all asked. "Yeah." he said. Great. Vampire's, Werewolves, and Ghosts. We walked through the house trying to figure out where the ghost was the most. We had feelings like my room, Alice's room and the piano. Weird. One day Alice's makeup started zooming around the room. Then one day it went through all my cd's and found Bella's lullaby.

One night Carsile said "Let's host a séance." We all agreed. So we draped the windows with black cloth and put a candle on a little altar. Then we all held hands and Carsile told us to think of talking to the ghost. After awhile we felt a presence and opened our eyes. There was a blurry figure standing my the piano. We could tell it had long hair so we guessed it was a girl. "What's your name?" asked Carsile. But the ghost ignored him. It was staring at me. _"Edward,"_ she whispered. _"Your bedroom" _and then she was gone. We all ran to my bedroom. We stood in there until we heard what sounded like a gunshot. An echo of a gunshot. A pool of red appeared on the floor and the ghost was on my couch. _Edward," _shewhispered again. _"I miss you."_ Then she was gone. "Do you think that was Bella?" asked Jasper. I nodded. "We need to talk to her again." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

We tried another séance and it worked.

When Bella (we thought) shimmered into view I whispered,

"Bella, is that you?" she seemed to grow more defined and I could only see empty sockets where her eyes once were. She nodded.

"What happened?" asked Alice.

"I told you! She shot herself!" I hissed at her, annoyed she was asking useless questions.

Bella waited patiently.

"Can you talk darling?" asked Esme.

Bella seemed to think.

"_A little." _she whispered.

"Well I think everyone has something to say to you if thats okay. I'll do the apologizing part since we don't want to waste time." said Carsile. Only he would say that.

Alice started.

"How are you? Well whats it like?" she asked.

"_Hard. It's an unnerving feeling to be a ghost. As for how I am-can you guess?" _she whispered in that creepy tone of voice.

Alice nodded.

Emmett went next. "I missed you! Hey how old are you?" he asked.

She laughed, I loved the sound.

"_40 years old. 18 plus the 22 years I've been here. I missed you too Emmett." _she said.

Rosalie went next. "I know Carsile already said this but, I am really sorry for being such a jerk to you." she mumbled.

Bella nodded. "_Thanks Rosalie."_ she whispered.

"Me too. For you birthday. I also wanted to say I'm sorry we were never closer." said Jasper sadly.

She smiled, a smile that seemed to light up the room.

"_Thanks Jasper. I always wanted to be closer but didn't want to-you know, have you rip my throat out and make it hard for you."_ she said laughing. We all joined in. This was the weirdest conversation I had ever had.

Esme's turn. "Can you, come back to the living?" she asked hopefully. Bella sighed.

"_No, not the living. Only the dead. There is a way for me to..become one of you. But it is hard."_ she said. She seemed to flicker for a moment.

"Quick Edward!" said Carsile. She turned to me and in those empty sockets I thought I glimpsed a brief trace of ...love.

"Bella, I love you." I said simply. She dissapeared.

Before she did I thought I heard,

"_I love you too Edward."_ by my family's thoughts so did they. I vowed to change her no matter what!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I know, sorry.**

"Carsile, have you ever heard of this?" I asked him when we went into his study.

"Well I have actually." he replied, lifting up one of his many books.

"How do we change her?" I demanded.

"We have to...dig up her bones." he whispered, looking sick. I'm sure my face matched his but I would do it if it would get me Bella back.

"Then we have to get venom in them and coax Bella into the bones. She should "wake up" as a vampire." he finished and slammed the book shut.

"Lets go!" I yelled.

"Son, wait. It has to be under a full moon. Thats in three days, so be patient." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I growled in frustration but stalked off to my room. I swore I could hear soft laughter following me.

Finally it was the full moon.

We were standing around Bella's grave.

Jasper tossed me a shovel and I started digging. Soon I hit a coffin. I couldn't bear to see Bella's remains so I handed the shovel to Emmett.

He cleared away the rest and opened it. I turned away.

There were muffled sobs coming from Esme and Alice.

I turned back to see Carsile bending over the coffin and "injecting" his venom into the bones.

"Bella?" he whispered.

Everything was still. Too still, like a calm before the storm.

Then a ball of light shot out from the woods and whooshed into the coffin.

The bones rattled then all was still.

Then out of the woods, a figure stepped.

We all gasped.

Bella. But something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. I got a ton of reviews telling me to update so I guess I'll update.**

Bella was bent at the waist gasping for breath. Blood was gushing out of a hole in her chest and as we watched horrified she started to choke on her own blood.

Carsile saved the day. He reacted immediately and calmly. He strode over, picked up Bella, and ran back to the house.

Everyone all stood in shocked silence.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?" whispered Rosalie.

"I'm guessing since she shot herself, when we "resurrected" her she came back human, with a bullet hole in her chest." said Esme.

Jasper looked like he was having a hard time. From all the emotions and all the blood.

Carsile's thoughts interrupted my trance.

_Edward! You need to get over here now! Don't bring anyone else, especially not Jasper. Hurry!_

"I have to go, Carsile needs me. You all stay here." I commanded and ran to the house.

The smell of Bella's blood-so much of it- was driving me insane but I knew I had to be strong.

I followed her and Carsile's smells up to my room.

She was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"I patched up her as well as I can, but Edward, if you don't change her she will die." he said, looking up at me.

I nodded.

"Let me hunt first."

"No. She'll be dead by then. She only has a few minutes. Do it now!" he said urgently.

I took a deep breath and bent down. Bad idea. The smell of her blood was even more tantalizing.

I stopped breathing, bared my teeth and bit her pale neck.

**BPOV**

I watched them stand around my grave. Carsile did the "right." All of a sudden I felt a pull. I shot toward the grave and into my bones.

A horrible pain filled my body and I smelled the rust a salt smell of blood. I stumbled out from the woods, doubled over. I couldn't breath so I took a deep breath and began to choke. It took me a second to realize it was on blood. I felt sick.

Half-consciously I felt Carsile pick me up and take me away. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Edward's face, filled with pain and grief. And love.

**That was the hardest chapter to write because I get sick even thinking about blood, so I just wrote a whole page on it. Ewww. Okay theres the chapter you wanted. Whats gonna happen to Bella? RxR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm super sorry for not updating in like for freakin ever! But thank you to **CoCo1996 () **who just scared me enough to update :] So here ya go. And please, when you come after me with pitchforks and torches. . . remember Frankenstein. (I doubt that made any sense but whatevs)**

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I noticed was how clear everything was. Everything was defined and so beautiful. Even the dead bugs in the lamp was pretty.

I started to get up and in a second was lightly on my feet. I didn't fall. I did it amazingly gracefully. And silently.

I looked around and saw I was in a very familiar room. Edward's.

Then it all came back to me. I felt a surge of panic. Where was everyone? Had they left me after changing me?

But then I heard the voices and the sound of cars.

"That was a good hunt." I head a voice I had longed to hear for so long. The light, pure voice of Alice.


End file.
